Aaron's Pokemon journey
by pokemonmasteraaron
Summary: I have always wondered what it'd be like if I, a blind person, got in to the Pokémon world  So, I wrote the fanfiction you will now have the option to read.  An adventure of death and love await you!   I don't own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
>The Woman Of My Dreams.<br>3:54 PM 10/15/2012 After it was all finished, I couldn't leave my fantastic adventure untold to the rest of the world I new this journey would be unlike any other, so I logged the days events whenever the chance presented itself Some may classify this a Diary, or journal, but I wouldn't classify it as either.  
>The fact is, this is more of a book then anything else.<br>Now, I need to explain a little about myself I am a 15 year old blind teanager named Aaron Telmore.  
>Well, that isn't really my last name, but you understand.<br>With that aside, I must say this.  
>I won't be able to describe some things well because of my eye imparement.<br>Now, I won't hold you back any longer.  
>Read this story about my Pok mon journey when you're ready.<br>4:05 PM 6/01/2010 I was 14 years old when my greatest wish came true.  
>Some people say "be careful what you wish for."<br>"It might come true."  
>Personally, I didn't care if my wish came true.<br>Even looking back on it I still feal the same way, but possibly less so.  
>I wished that I could live in the Pok mon world.<br>I didn't know what It would be like for a blind computer freak in the Pok mon world, neither did I care.  
>Everything started happening on June 1st 2010.<br>I lived in a small city in the United states.  
>The town was called Tranquil Grove, and it was in California.<br>It was a few days after my 14th birthday when my wish became reality.  
>My parents took me and my sister Grace to the park, but I honestly wasn't interested in that.<br>I would much wrather have been setting on my bed with my laptop on my knees.  
>But nooo.<br>I had to come to the park with the family.  
>I was setting bordly on a bench.<br>My ds's battery dyed.  
>I was getting border and border.<br>'I wish I lived in the Pok mon world.' I thought for the hundred millionth time.  
>I heard somebody set down on the bench next to me.<br>I could instantly tell it wasn't mom or dad.  
>And definitely not Grace.<br>"Aaron." a female voice unfamiliar to me said.  
>"Yes?" I asked in response.<br>"My name is Ruby." the woman told me. "What do you need, need me to get up?" I asked, thinking maybe she was homeless.  
>"No." She said frankly.<br>"I'm here from Johto." she said.  
>"Yeah." I said stupidly.<br>I figured she was a fan of Pok mon HeartGold or SoulSilver or something of that nature.  
>There were a few people I new that would say something like that.<br>"You miss understand." she said, "I am from the Pok mon world."  
>"Sure, and I'm lance, can we just stop playing arround?" I asked bordly.<br>"I seriously am." She said insistantly.  
>"I felt you're wish to join our world." she said.<br>"How the heck did you know my wish?" I asked.  
>I was beginning to grow suspicious of something.<br>Is she a rapest?  
>Is she a thief?<br>Or a murderer?  
>those were the questions running through my head.<br>"Well, I'm what many people would call, an angel, one of the servants of Lugia." The supposed angel said.  
>Now I'm just completely freaked out.<br>I want to run, but I might run in to something.  
>I decided I didn't care.<br>Suddenly, a bright light surrounded me.  
>I know what you're thinking, how did I see the light?<br>Well, I can see light and shadow.  
>No shapes, no colors, but light none the less.<br>I could feal a lifting sensation.  
>I was...<br>I was...  
>I didn't really know.<br>Teleporting?  
>That was the only idea that seemed to make sense.<br>Wait what?  
>Teleporting making sense?<br>But it was the only thing that was remotely possible I'm telling you.  
>As suddenly as it began, it stopped.<br>The woman was gone, and I was alone.  
>No bench, no sound of water like the one at the park, no sounds of children playing, etc.<br>Then it hit me.  
>Caterpie piepiep.<br>I realized that somehow I was in the Pok mon world.  
>I wouldn't have believed it in a million years, but first the Caterpie, now I could hear some Pidgeys flying overhead, it couldn't be ignored.<br>That woman was not a rapest, merder, thief, or any other kind of unpleasant person at all.  
>She was simply, a woman of my dreams.<br>Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me.  
>"Weedle, weedle!"<br>"Oh crap!" I yelled loudly.  
>I new that Weedle could use Poison sting, so I surmised he had a stinger.<p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.<br>"Whats all the screaming for!" said a low male voice coming from my right.  
>"Weedle!" I said.<br>"Just come inside unless you have a Pok mon!" the male voice said.  
>I heard a door open, so I dashed for it.<br>I ran inside, and a hand stopped me.  
>"Be careful." the male voice said, "I have a lot of tables, desks, and experiments on the tables and desks."<br>"You could get hurt."  
>"Oh sorry." I said.<br>"Let me interduse myself." The male voice said.  
>"The name's Denis, Denis Ash." The voice said.<br>"I'm a Pok mon Proffessor."  
>I was shocked.<br>Was it luck, or did Ruby teleport me to this spot purposefully?  
>I asked myself, but in the end, it really didn't matter to me.<br>"Cool." I said, a little too simply.  
>"Urrrr. my name is Aaron Telmore." I said.<br>"You related to Kaiva Telmore?" he asked.  
>"Nope." I said matter-a-factly.<br>"I don't know who that is."  
>"I see." Denis said.<br>"Let me ask you another question." PROF. Ash said.  
>"Why didn't you run from the Weedle?" He asked.<br>I had the sneaking suspician he already had guessed.  
>Some ordinary people can sense I'm blind, all though they are few.<br>Doctors usually can, though.  
>"I'm blind PROF." I said.<br>"Ah, I see." PROF. Ash said.  
>"Then how about you stay here at the lab tonight." the PROF. said.<br>"But it's only..."  
>I checked my watch, and it said in it's feminine voice "The time is 4:25 PM."<br>The proffessor said.  
>"That watch is off by about 2 hours." "Huh?" I asked stupidly.<br>I realized that where ever I was, it probably had a different time zone then I had.  
>"It's 6:31." The PROF. said.<br>"You can stay here and eat the supper my wife Molly is cooking." the Proffessor offered.  
>"Afterwards, you may sleep in our spare bedroom." The Proffessor jenerisly said.<br>He finished with one last jeneris statement.  
>"And in the morning, I'll give you you're own Pok mon to travel the Toquin region with if you so desire."<br>By the end, I was thinking that this couldn't have went better!  
>"Thankyou!" I said.<br>I thought I was sleeping, so I thought I should enjoy it while I could.  
>After the delicious meal, I was fortunate to find I was 100 percent awake.<br>The reason, I was growing tired.  
>The food was to good for a dream, too.<br>There was even a delicious dessert.  
>It was the kind that makes you feal like you're gaining a pound for every spoonfull.<br>The beds were indescribably comfortable.  
>No matter how comfortable the beds were, and no matter how great the food was, I still was nervous about the whole Pok mon journet thing.<br>I mean, Pok mon journeys require walking.  
>How can I see where I'm going?<br>I didn't think my dream would come true, so these thoughts really hadn't came in to my mind.

So how was the first chapter?  
>Notes:<br>I am really blind.  
>I use a screen reader called Window Eyes, and it is manufactered by GWMicro INC.<br>A lot of things in this chapter are true.  
>Well, the first little bit anyway.<br>I do have a sister named Grace, all though I will not reviel my family's sirname.  
>I don't know when I'll post chapter 2, as I'm going to try to make the chapters good and slightly lengthey.<br>I'm probably going to quit my other fic, as I realized describing setuations and characters is dificult for a blind person.  
>So, I made this fic based on the atributes of my real life self. <p>


	2. Chapter 2 Morning for my Pokémon

Chapter 2:  
>Morning for my Pok mon.<br>6:58 AM 6/02/2010 My characteristic of waking up earlier than everybody else was not welcome today.  
>I wanted to sleep late until I could get my Pok mon.<br>This, of corse, didn't happen.  
>If you remember from earlier, my ds's battery was dead.<br>Actually, it seems not to have been teleported with me anyway.  
>Then I remembered something.<br>The had given me my Pok dex the previous night.  
>I don't know why he did it, maybe he was anticipating that I'd wake up early.<br>If that was the case, I'm very greatful to him.  
>Actually, I'm really greatful no matter what his reasons were.<br>"No Pok mon currently seen, or owned." The Pok dex said.  
>I found that the Pok dex had many more features than on the video games.<br>Phone, notepad, radio, etc.  
>"Hmm." I thought.<br>I knew this adventure wouldn't be my average walk in the park, even though that was where it originated.  
>So, I wrote down yesterdays events on the notepad feature.<br>It was a little bit easier to use than my laptop.  
>The hadn't given me the normal Pok dex, as it would have been difficult for me to use.<br>This was a specialized Pok dex with an expanded voice unit.  
>It told me what I was reading and typing just like my screen reader at home.<br>"Finally!" I thought.  
>I just finished writing the events of yesterday, and I heard PROF. Ash and his wife talking down stairs.<br>"Don't you think you should go get Aaron?" the asked quietly.  
>"Why?" questioned his wife.<br>"Don't want him to trip downstairs or in to one of my experiments do you?" The PROF. asked.  
>"You're right." Molly said.<br>She walked up the stairs and intered my room.  
>"I see you're already awake." She said.<br>"Yes mam." I said.  
>I checked my watch to find that the time was 7:47 AM.<br>"You do know the Pok dex has a clock on it right?" Molly asked.  
>"Yes I do, my watch just seemed more convenient." I answered.<br>"Okay then, come downstairs and eat some breakfast." She said holding her arm out for me to grab.  
>The meal consisted of bacon, fried eggs, and a bowl of fruit.<br>This brought a question to my mind.  
>"How do they make bacon in the Pok mon world?"<br>I thought it may be rude to ask, so I kept my mouth shut.  
>Even now, I still don't know.<br>After breakfast, he took me to his labritory.  
>"If your lab is here, then why do you have experiments at your house?" I asked, thinking it was probably a dumb question, but I didn't care.<br>"I do some research at my house, almost as much as I do at my labritory." Was the only thing he said.  
>When we arrived, he sat me in a chair infrunt of a table.<br>"We have some things to discuss." The PROF. said.  
>"Normally, I would give a growlith to you as your starter Pok mon."<br>"Why's that?" I asked not having a clue why.  
>"Growlith are very good at guidence." The PROF. said..<br>"Pok mon can usually tell when a human has a disability of any kind."  
>"If you bonded with a Growlith, it would be its second nature to help guide you through your journey."<br>"The problem is, Growlith do not live on this side of Toquin." PROF. Ash said.  
>"I can still go on a Pok mon journey right?" I asked panicing.<br>"Yes you can, but your Pok mon will not be your guide." PROF. Ash answered with a little laugh.  
>"Now, we must discuss your starting Pok mon desision." The professor said.<br>"This could be one of the most importent choices you make in your journey." "Many a Pok mon trainer has took this desision lightly, and has failed in their dreams and goals."  
>He reached for my hand and placed it on a round, ball shaped object I guessed was a Pok ball.<br>"Go ahead, throw it!" The Professor said incouragingly.  
>"Go Pok ball!" I yelled.<br>I had always wanted to say that!  
>"Charmander Char!" A Pok mon said.<br>Now, this wasn't just a weird sound like they use in the video games, but I had watched some anim , and I wasn't an idiet, so I knew it was a Charmander.  
>"Thats a Charmander!" I yelled.<br>"Yes." the Professor said.  
>"Toquin has 3 starter Pok mon, each one is from a different region." The Professor stated.<br>I reached out my hand to pet Charmanders head, but my finger went in his eye!  
>"Charmanderrr!" The Pok mon said angrily.<br>The Professor grabbed my hand just as something bright passed where my hand had been.  
>"I assume that is a ember attack?" I asked.<br>"Yes." PROF. Ash said.  
>"I don't think I want this Pok mon." I said.<br>That may have been selfish, but I wasn't thinking of that at the moment.  
>I reached for the next Pok ball, and threw it.<br>"Toto, toto!" My favorite Pok mon said.  
>"This Pok mon is my favorite!" I yelled.<br>The reason for this was probably that Totodile was the first Pok mon I ever owned on the video games.  
>Then, I remembered what the Professor said about choosing carefully, and returned Totodile to see who the last Pok mon was.<br>"Go Pok ball!" I said.  
>"Pip pip pip." A Piplup said.<br>"A Piplup huh?" I said.  
>"Now, choose carefully." The Professor advised once more.<br>'Charmander almost fried my hand.' I thought.  
>'Totodile is my favorite Pok mon, but come to think of it, I may get hurt on its spikes.'<br>'That leaves me with.'  
>"I choose you! Piplup!" I yelled, determined I was making the right choice.<br>"Are you sure this is your final desision?"" Professor Ash asked.  
>"Yes." I confirmed for the last time.<br>"Then, take the Pok ball from the table, and attach it to your-"  
>The Professor cut off in mid sentence.<br>"Whats wrong?" I asked.  
>"Nothing really, I just need to give you a belt." PROF. Ash said.<br>"Oh, Alright." I said.  
>He went out of a door, and came back with a belt that he gave me.<br>I put the belt on as he instructed me.  
>"Now, back to what I was saying." Denis Ash said.<br>"Take the Pok ball from the table, and put it on your new belt."  
>"Oh, and return Piplup first." The Professor said.<br>I returned Piplup to its ball, and said many thank yous to the Professor.  
>"Don't mention it again." He said, starting to get annoyed.<br>"We need to discuss how you're going to travel now." Professor Ash said.  
>"My daughter, Alice Ash, is now 10 years old, and is going to start her journey through the Pok mon world." The Professor said.<br>"I would like it if she could have a traveling partner incase she gets hurt."  
>Now, I knew what he was going to ask.<br>"Would you travel with her?" PROF. Ash asked.  
>"Yes." I said.<br>I didn't really want a traveling companion, or atleast, not yet.  
>Seeing as I needed someone to guide me, it really would be stupid to reject the offer.<br>bang bang bang.  
>A loud series of knocks came from the door, through which I entered earlier.<br>"That is her now." PROF. Ash said.  
>"Come in, it's not locked." The Professor said.<br>The door opened, and I heard shoes hiting the floor.  
>"I'm here, dad." The girl, Alice, said.<br>"ohh yes." PROF. Ash said.  
>"I want you to meet your traveling partner, Aaron Telmore." He told her.<br>"Hello." Alice said.  
>"Hi." I said simply.<br>"I'm Alice." The girl said.  
>"Hi Alice." I said.<br>I felt so stupid.  
>"Wh-who did you pick for your starting Pok mon?" I asked uncertenly.<br>"I am going to pick Charmander." She said.  
>'Crap' I thought.<p>Author's note:<br>Well, that's chapter 2 for you.  
>Hope it was enjoyable.<br>Thanks Kamy-chan for your feedback!  
>You could never guess how much it means to me.<br>I can't promise a new chapter every day, but I'll try to do the best that I can to get chapters up quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

Chapter 3:  
>The escape.<br>Alice picked up the Charmander's Pok ball.  
>I can't describe the fealing I had.<br>Foreboding?  
>Possibly.<br>Dread, definitely.  
>I tried to get my mind off my fealings, and thought about my new Piplup.<br>Then, I realized that there were 2 water type starter Pok mon, and know Grass type Pok mon starters.  
>I knew that things weren't going to be exactly like the video games or anim , but no grass type Pok mon?<br>"Excuse me, Professor?" I asked "Yes?" He answered.  
>"I noticed that there was a Fire type Pok mon, and 2 water ones, but why not a grass type?" I asked.<br>"Well, usually Piplup are not given away here at my lab, but a trainer named tiler came to get his first Pok mon yesterday, and he chose Treecko." The PROF. Answered.  
>"It just so happens that was my last Treecko, but I still wanted to present you with 3 Pok mon choices."<br>"This Piplup that I caught last week was the odvious answer to my Dilemma." The Professor finished.  
>"I see." I said.<br>"Come on slower then muk partner." Alice said.  
>"What's the rush?" I asked her.<br>"It's just I'm ready to go, and you are slowing me down!" She said rudely.  
>"If I wanted a Slowpoke, don't you think I'd catch one?" She asked, annoying me to death.<br>"Professor-" I started, but remembered how much the Professor had done for me, so I stopped myself from speaking my thoughts.  
>I was going to ask if there was another way I could travel, because this girl was seriously a *****.<br>'This is going to be a lonnng journey.' I thought.  
>"Come on, or I'll have to mame you." She said.<br>"Now, now." The professor said.  
>"There's no reason to be rude, Alice."<br>'A little late to say that, don't you think?' I thought privately.  
>Note to self.<br>Catch a Growlith and run away ASAP!  
>"Just hurry up!" She said sounding exasperated.<br>I thought that I had more of a reason to be exasperated then her.  
>Nevertheless, I followed her out the door.<br>She kept talking to me like I was less of a human then she was.  
>"Come on, overhere boy, over here."<br>"Watch out for that signpost."  
>"Look where you go, it's not my fault you ran in to that wall!"<br>By time we reached what I thought was route 1, I was seriously POed.  
>This is just to much to deal with!<br>I ran off.  
>I was expecting her to hollor after me, but I realized that she didn't want me arround almost as much as I didn't want her.<br>I was trying to tell when I was going to run in to something by making clicking noises with my tongue.  
>It worked for a while, till I ran straight in to a hole.<br>"Damn it!" I shouted.  
>"Pipp pip." Piplup said.<br>I supposed that the Pok ball had burst open when I fell.  
>I swore some more, but finally managed to clamber out of the hole.<br>"I've got to find a way to travel!" I said.  
>I heard Piplup walking infrunt of me, so I followed him.<br>I couldn't really do anything else could I?  
>I heard a Pidgey, piddg pidgey noise.<br>It was apparent to me that I was approaching a wild Pidgey.  
>Pidgey was the second Pok mon I ever caught.<br>"Maybe I can catch one of these!" I said.  
>I may have been getting a little overconfident.<br>I really didn't have a reason to be, but I guess I was still really excited about the whole being in the Pok mon world thing.  
>"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" I yelled.<br>It was so exciting!  
>I've always wanted to control a Pok mon like that!<br>"Pip lup lup lup!" Piplup said, and I suppose, he used bubblebeam.  
>I wish I knew exactly what Pidgey did, but I can only guess.<br>It made a cry, and I heard a strong wind.  
>I could guess this was a gust attack.<br>"Piplup, use Peck!" I said.  
>Piplup used the attack, and suddenly, my Pok dex made a beaping noise.<br>"Beap." It said, and made a statement in it's slightly robotic voice.  
>"Battle Nerator V. initiated.<br>"Great!" I said out loud.  
>I knew that tonight, I'd be writing another part of my adventure on the Pok dex's notepad feature, so I selected Log All Battle Events on the settings page.<br>Pidgey countered the Peck attack with a Quick Attack.  
>It hit home, and Piplup felll over.<br>"Piplup no!" I said after the Pok dex told me what had happened.  
>"Piplup!" I said.<br>I was hoping Piplup was strong enough.  
>"Use Water Gun, now!" I said in despiration.<br>"Pip lup pp." Piplup said in a weak voice.  
>A under powered Water Gun hit Pidgey in it's chest.<br>Pidgey was startled, and this gave Piplup the courage to continue the fight.  
>"Use Bubblebeam now!" I said.<br>I wanted to take advantage of Piplup's courage and strength.  
>"Pip lup lup lup!" Piplup said.<br>I could tell the difference in it's attitude through it's voice.  
>The Bubblebeam did its work.<br>Pidgey fainted.  
>"Go Pok ball!" I said, reaching for a Pok ball.<br>Then I realized The Professor had never given me any!  
>I was a little disappointed, but there's more to Pok mon training then just catching every single Pok mon you find in the wild.<br>I followed Piplup some more, hoping that it new where it was going.  
>I ran in to a sign.<br>"Damn it!" I swore.  
>This was stupid.<br>I used the sign to pull myself up, and in the process, found that the sign had braille written at the bottum.  
>Crystal Sea City it read.<br>"We're here!" I said.  
>"Piplup!" Piplup answered.<br>Now I realized that I'd have to be more careful in the towns and cities.  
>I needed to return Piplup, and there is also the increased number of cars driving through the city.<br>'What do I do now?' I asked myself.  
>'Hitchhike I suppose." I said.<br>I was nervous, because I had never done this before.  
>I also wasn't sure if it was completely safe.<br>I held my thumb up as I had heard somebody tell me to do before.  
>Several, several cars past before officer Jenny picked me up.<br>Once I was in the police car, she asked me where I needed to go.  
>"To the Pok mon center mam."" I said politely "You got it." She said.<p>The trip took roughly 5 minutes.<br>When we arrived at the Pok mon center, I jumped out of the car and walked slowly to a wall.  
>I new that walls usually leed to doors, so I followed it till I reached the Pok mon center door.<br>I ran inside, and straight in to Alice.  
>"Wo there kid." She said.<br>"Oh, it's you." She said, _sounding sooooo glad to see me_.  
>Note: I will put an _ before and after a word or phrase to indicate sarkasm.<br>"I was hoping you got ran over by a car or trampled by a Tauros." She said.  
>The love was _so odvious_.<br>I tried to ignore her as best I could.  
>I heard footsteps and then a female voice say "Miss Ash, your Pok mon are fully healed and ready to go!"<br>Alice reached for the Pok balls, and said thank you.  
>I was surprised that Alice even knew that was a word.<br>Alice left, and the Nurse welcomed me to the center.  
>"Umm." I said, not sure what to say.<br>"Could you heal my Pok mon?" I asked.  
>"Sure!" She said.<br>I held out Piplup's Pok ball, but I must have held it in the wrong direction.  
>She laughed.<br>"Are you blind?" She asked kindly.  
>"Urr, yes." I said.<br>"Okay, okay." She said.  
>"This explains my confusion." She said.<br>She reached out and took the Pok ball from my hand.  
>"Would you like to stay here tonight?" The Nurse asked kindly.<br>"Yes please, if it's no trouble." I said.  
>"No trouble at all." She replied.<br>She went through a door behind the desk, and returned a few minutes later.  
>"I need to skan your Pok dex for identification." She said.<br>I handed her the electrical encyclopedia, and she pressed some buttons on it.  
>"Thank you sir." She said.<br>"Now, come with me so I can show you to your room." She said invitingly.  
>We went to a dimly lit room with a big bed and a television.<br>"Here you are!" She said.  
>"Thank you Joy." I said.<br>I knew it was only 1:10 PM, so I couldn't just stay in my room the rest of the day.  
>I asked Nurse Joy if I could have a roomkey, and she happily abliged.<br>With the roomkey in my pocket, I sent Piplup out of its Pok ball and used the phone to call a taxy.  
>I didn't have much money, just a few dollars that the Professor gave me.<br>1,500 Pok dollars.  
>A taxy was 100 Pok dollars to drive to a restaurant and back.<br>I chose to go to a restaurant called The Crystal Beach Fish Hut.  
>The food seemed to be real fish like you'd eat in our world, but I still didn't figure out how.<br>Piplup, being the penguin that he is, was thrilled with my disision.  
>We ate till we were full.<br>The bill was 200 Pok dollars.  
>I only had 1,200 Pok dollars left, so I thought I'd save them.<p>

The trip back to the Pok mon center was short.  
>I payed the man his money, and found the way back to my room.<p>

Tiredness finally hit me.  
>I turned on the TV, and was a sleep in 10 minutes.<p>

I woke up around 5:30 PM, just intime to spend another 200 Pok dollars on food.

Well, how was this chapter?  
>I couldn't have him actually stay with that girl, it wouldn't have been like me at all.<br>Thanks for reviewing people!  
>Also, thanks to Kamy-chan for supporting the series!<br>I know there are some misspellings around the chapter, and I sincerely apologize for that.  
>I hope your enjoying the fic so far!<br>Like I said previously, know guarantee on dayly updates! 


	4. Chapter 4 A Natu Brilliant Day

Chapter 4 A Natu brilliant day.  
>10:24 AM 603/2010 After the meal last night, I came back to the Pok mon center and wrote down that days events.  
>It was a little after 10 AM when I woke up.<br>"I haven't slept that late in a long time!" I said through a yawn.  
>"Pip lup." Piplup said.<br>I had let Piplup sleep on the bed with me wrather than sleep in his Pok ball.  
>For one thing the bed was huge, and two, I didn't want him to be cooped up in the Pok ball all night.<br>It took a while for me to get out of bed and dressed in the extra clothes Professor Ash gave me.  
>Finally, around 11:00 AM, I was out of the Pok mon center and leaving the city.<br>I called a taxy and rode it out of the city.  
>I payed the man 50 Pok dollars, and he told me to have a good day.<br>I had returned Piplup to his Pok ball for the taxy ride, because the driver was worried that Piplup would use a water attack and mess up the car.  
>Now that I was out, I sent Piplup back out of his Pok ball.<br>If you're wondering why I went from calling Piplup a it to a he, it is because I found my Piplup's gender in the Pok dex.  
>I hoped that Piplup would be able to guide me to the next city as well as he did to this one. We traveled for 30 minutes before anything significant happened.<br>I and Piplup were battling a Pok mon called Natu.  
>"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" I said.<br>Natu teleported out of the way and Bubblebeam missed completely.  
>"Natuuu!" Natu yelled, attacking Piplup with a peck attack.<br>"Piplup, hit it with pound before it gets to you!" I said.  
>I didn't know if it was possible, but Piplup did it.<br>I was anxious to catch my first Pok mon, so I through the Pok ball.  
>I heard it moving on the ground, and then a click noise.<br>I knew from my video gaming experience that I had just caught my first Pok mon!  
>I was thrilled!<br>"Go Natu!" I said triumphantly.  
>"Natu!" The Pok mon said as it came out of the Pok ball that I captured it in.<br>I was ecstatic.  
>The weakest Pok mon trainer in the world could have beaten me with just one Pok mon and I'd still feal elated.<br>There's nothing like the fealing you have after catching your first Pok mon.  
>Unless someday you make it to the Pok mon world like me, you may never feal such elation.<br>I began to tell that a storm was coming.  
>I could feal it.<br>The way it smelled.  
>The decrease in light.<br>It was odvious to me that it was a big storm.  
>I had never witnessed a storm in the Pok mon world, only clear and sunny days.<br>I hoped that they weren't any worse than in the USA.  
>We walked on further, with me defeating a totle of 8 Pok mon.<br>Around 1:30 PM, we ran in to a fellow Pok mon trainer.  
>He asked me if we could battle, and I was more than happy to accept.<br>"What's your name?" I asked him.  
>"Tyler." He answered.<br>Where had I heard that name before?  
>"Go Treecko!" Tyler said.<br>'That's it!' I thought.  
>'This is the trainer who started his journey with Treecko that Professor ash told me about!'<br>'This may be challenging.' I thought.  
>Eager to try my new Pok mon in battle, I threw Natu's Pok ball in the air.<br>"Natuu Natu!" It said happily.  
>I skanned my Natu with the Pok dex to find out what gender it was.<br>After skanning it, I found it was a female.  
>I began to think of a battle strategy as Tyler searched Natu in his Pok dex.<br>The wind started to pick up, and droplets of rain began to fall on my hair.  
>I wanted to finish the battle A.S.A.P., so I could find a tree to set under.<br>"Natu, use your confusion." I said.  
>Almost too late, I turned on the Pok dex's Battle nerator program.<br>Natu began to use its confusion attack, but the rain was steadily falling harder, making it hard for her to concentrate.  
>A low thunder clap told me that the storm was coming closer.<br>Natu completely lost its concentration, and didn't hurt Treecko.  
>Not even one little bit.<br>I realized that in these conditions, Treecko may have an advantage.  
>"Treecko use your Quick Attack!" Tyler said.<br>I had wondered if sometimes people in the Pok mon world said the Quick Attack attack.  
>You know, like they would say "Use the cut attack" in the Anim .<br>IDK, Maybe it was just me.  
>The Treecko moved its body quickly and hurt Natu trimendlessly.<br>"Natu, pull yourself together and try to use Peck!" I yelled, trying to be encouraging, loving, and coaching at the same time.  
>I'm not sure if my meaning got across, but Natu began to use the Peck attack.<br>(See, there we go again, "the Peck attack.")  
>I had chosen Peck, because it seemed to be the attack that would take the least concentration, atleast for Natu.<br>It worked to a certain extent.  
>It worked in the sense that the attack hit Treecko and seemed to do a lot of damage, but failed in the sense that Treecko was ready with a pound attack.<br>Let's just put it this way.  
>Natu fainted.<br>The thunder was getting closer, and Tyler said that it wasn't safe to battle out here anymore.  
>I would have objected to this, but there were my Pok mon's fealings to consider.<br>I decided, since I couldn't ask my Pok mon, to guess that they wanted to go where it was safe.  
>Tyler took me to a old barn and we both walked inside.<br>It smelled of rotting wood and Rattata dropings.  
>We waited for about a hour and a half for the storm to pass.<br>We played tag with our Pok mon, although I never have liked tag.  
>Seriously.<br>Anyway, at 3:10 I left the barn and Piplup pattered toards the next town.  
>Tyler stayed at the barn to try to catch a Rattata.<br>I didn't care that technically I lost the battle with Tyler.  
>After spending a while in a barn with him, I found out he wasn't only a good trainer, but a good person to.<br>I think he will make a good friend, too.

I had written a little of the earlier day's events on my Pok dex, while waiting for the storm to pass, but not much.

Thanks for reading this chapter.  
>I'm sorry I went a few days without posting, but I told you that I couldn't promise chapters every day like at the beginning.<br>I would like to thank my avid reviewer, Kamy-chan, and all of you who have, and will review, this fanfic.  
>BTW, I'm not sure if the pun for the chapter name was odvious.<br>Natu brilliant day, not to brilliant day.  
>I know this chapter may be a little bit short, but I thought that would be a good closing note for the chapter. <p>


	5. Chapter 5 Aaron's ark

Chapter 5 Aaron's ark.  
>I was surrounded by uter silence and darkness.<br>The 5 normal senses for you, site, touch, taste, hearing and smelling were replaced by 3 new senses.  
>I didn't even have the little site I had to see sunlight.<br>These senses were anger, bloodlust, and shere power.  
>Now, I know what your thinking.<br>"Those are emotions, not senses."  
>Maybe, in a normal person, but this was different.<br>If you were me then, you'd understand.  
>Those were my senses.<br>I had the ability to think, and tell where my enemy was just with my bloodlust instinct.  
>I was hunting.<br>Hunting what I saw as a great evil.  
>An intruder!<br>He had no right to be here!  
>Must kill him!<br>I had nothing but pure hatred on my mind.  
>I was crawling through the forest.<br>Murcilessly killing all Pok mon near me.  
>Not just making them faint, slashing there hearts out with a simple thrust of my claw.<br>Wait. I think.  
>Claw?<p>I woke up in the Pok center julting involuntarily out of the bed.<br>My foot hit Natu, and Natu rolled and hit Piplup.  
>Piplup flew up in to the air, and I jumped toards the sound to try and catch him.<br>He knocked me over and I hit Natu.  
>This was turning in to a game, and I decided that we had time to have a little fun.<br>I had completely forgotten my dream until much, much later.  
>I went ahead and changed my clothes.<br>I didn't realize the window was opened!  
>Piplup didn't try to get my attention or nothing.<br>I guess I should not expect him too.  
>It's probably the naturalist thing in the world for Piplup to go nakid, I was probably the weird one, sheding my "fur" as he would undoubtedly call it.<br>At any rate, after it was too late, I heard a car pass very cloce, and I realized the window was open.  
>I cursed repeatedly and just hoped no pornographers were arround.<br>Piplup looked at Natu and said.  
>"What does damn, hell and ass mean?"<br>"There like icing on a cake, you can't go with out them." Natu replied.  
>I didn't know what they said at the time of course, but you'll see... You'll see.<br>If your thinking I have a power to talk to Pok mon, as awesome as that would be, no.  
>That isn't how the story goes.<p>

I realized that I hadn't taken a shower sinse PROF. Ash's house.  
>I decided that since I already had my clothes on, I'd take a shower to night or tomorrow morning.<br>That would only be like 2 days with out a shower, you know.  
>Now, it's about time I put a date stamp on this chapter.<br>No, I haven't forgotten on some of my other chapters, but sense they share events from the other day which did have a date timestamp on it, I didn't feal it necessary.  
>8:39 AM 64/2010 ...  
>I was on the road again after a nice breakfast of eggs and bacon from a local breakfast restaurant.<br>'Just another day on the road.' I thought, hoping for a gym battle soon.  
>It may seem that I was complaining, and maybe I was, just a little.<br>I was still excited to be in the Pok mon world, though.  
>This thought was what kept me from audibly complaining about my aching legs and tired mind.<p>

3 more days passed in the same maner.  
>No suspicious dreams, or atleast, none that I know of, and no sugnificant battles or problems.<br>I captured a Paras on the second day, but released it back to the wild when it made it apparent what it thought about me.  
>I hoped that my Pok mon would still respect me, though.<br>It was a stupid thing to worrie about.  
>They odviously liked me, and would be there for me through my whole life.<br>I should have been worried about other wild Pok mon not liking or trusting me.  
>I realized about 5 munths later when I stepped on Ponyta's tail, that I had probably stpped on Paras.<br>That would definitely explain Paras's lack of respect toards me.  
>finally, on june 7th, things started to pickup.<br>I was just waking up from a nice sleep in a dark cave when I heard water lapping at the cave mouth.  
>"What the?" I said.<br>I walked out of the cave and was swept away by a vicious current.  
>"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I yelled, the T being carried silenced with a mouth full of water.<br>I realized something aweful.  
>My Pok mon were still in the cave.<br>They might try to save me!  
>They'd get themselves killed!<br>I remembered that Natu is Flying and psychic, and Piplup was water type.  
>Maybe they could save me with out killing themselves.<br>Suddenly, a sharp pain hit my back, and I fell in to unconciousness.  
>I was to realize later that it was a rock.<br>I woke up floating over the water.  
>Floating Over the water?<br>"Nattu Natu!" I heard Natu say.  
>"Thank God or Arceus whichever one!" I yelled thankfully.<br>Piplup was swimming beside me.  
>He swam over to me and gently pecked me on the sholder to make sure that I knew he was ok.<br>He was there, and then he wasn't.  
>I had drifted in to unconciousness again.<br>When I awoke again, it was just to cough, and then I fell in to unconciousness's unevadible grasp.  
>The next time I woke up, the flood waters had receeded and I was laying in the mud.<br>I spluttered, and tried to remove the mud from my lungs.  
>I made it to the Pok mon center and then I fainted again.<br>What was wrong with me?  
>Finally, I woke up and stayed awake.<br>Nurse Joy was talking to me.  
>"Why...Why..." I said, not sure how to ask.<br>"Wha-what is wrong with me?" I asked the Nurse.  
>"I can't say I'm an expert with humans, but it appears as if you have suffered mager blood loss." She said.<br>"There was a huge gash on your back." She continued.  
>"It's going to be fine, though." Joy ended.<br>"Thanks." I said.  
>I knew that I wasn't up for traveling, so I stayed at the Pok mon center for several days.<br>I was on my Pok dex, and figured I'd browze YouTube.  
>w w w dot youtube dot com I wrote.<br>"The webpage cannot be found HTTP 400 Most likely causes:  
>Your Pok dex is outdated.<br>CLICK HERE FOR THE LATEST SOFTWARE INSTALLATION FILE.  
>You have misstyped the address or it is not a valid site-link.<br>You are not conected to a Internet conection.  
>CLICK HERE TO CONECT TO A NETWORK.<br>Error Pdwb (Pok dex web browzer) v2.2.24 http 400."  
>I knew the dex was fully up to date, and the Pok dex says I'm conected to a internet access, so I didn't get what the problem was.<br>I asked everybody why YouTube wasn't loading on my Pok dex, but none of them knew what YouTube was.  
>I came to realize that YouTube didn't exist in the Pok mon world.<br>There was, however, a site called h t t p : / / w w w dot vistatv dot p k m.

Well how is it?  
>I have a fealing the quality is going down.<br>Anyone else feal that way? 


	6. Chapter 6 Tails of my Pokemon

Chapter 6:  
>Tails of my Pokemon..<br>Well, I realized that I was experiencing writers block in chapter 5, but it is gone now, so on with the story!

Like I've said before, I can't understand pokemon speech, but later in my adventures, I met someone who could.  
>I wrote down the complete story of the pokemon, and will show it as needed.<br>This chapter is devoted to my Pokemon's view on events that have already happened.

I was just hatched from a egg and 2 weeks later, put in to a Pok ball.  
>Sure, I was released for meals, and the Pok ball wasn't uncomfortable, but it still felt as if I was trapped.<br>I was used to swimming in the water with my mom, Empoleon, not being captive.  
>It wasn't too long after I was captured, however, when I was given to this human who had visual imparement.<br>It was too easy to tell that he was blind.  
>He stumbled around the lab and this old dude who caught me had to help him around the place.<br>He started to walk after a girl, and they went together a ways.  
>A few minutes after we started walking through the strange land, I was put back into this damned ball.<br>When I was released, the girl had gone and I was set free to explor!  
>I started walking, and the dude who runs in to everything followed me.<br>I wasn't sure how things would be with him, but I decided to go along with it.  
>This is my life, I have the choice to either go with it, or be miserable through my whole life.<br>I knew that I'd definitely prefer the first option.  
>I didn't know then how much my view on things would change.<br>I kept walking.  
>on...on...on...I'm tired!...on...on...on...<br>I made a complaining "PIPLUP!", but he seemed to not understand my meaning.  
>On...on...on...I'm tired!...on...on.<br>Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little.  
>The walk wasn't that long, and I endured many many longer walks through our journey.<br>Maybe it seemed so long because of how little I was back then.  
>Anyway, when we reached our destination, a medium sized town, we went in to a building where I enjoyed murciful rest!<br>I loved it!  
>The stumbling guy who owned me took me to a fish place!<br>That's when I realized where my loyalties lay!  
>FISH!<br>can you believe it, FISH!  
>I was happy that I was not forced to stay in my pokeball all night, but instead, I lay at the end of the bed.<br>MR. Stumble slept well to.  
>The next morning, things went wrather slow.<br>That was fine with me, I knew that we'd probably be back on the road all to soon.  
>Sure enough, we were.<br>Way, way before I was ready.

I was a normal Natu.  
>I played with my Natu friends during childhood, and was now working on hunting.<br>Hunting is very strange for Natu.  
>We all know that we can catch pray with our psychic powers, but out of respect for the pokemon and nature, we do not.<br>We catch pray like birds.  
>Sorta, anyway.<br>I suppose that's not what I'm supposed to be talking about.  
>Basically this blind dude came and caught me in a pokeball.<br>I met another pokemon named Piplup.

So, we went a way without doing much, till MR. Stumble caught a Natu.  
>He was so excited about the catch, I was worried that he'd run to something or step on someone.<br>We met up with this guy called Tiler, and I found out that MR. Stumble's name was Aaron.  
>We had a battle with him, but Aaron lost.<br>It was really starting to rain, so Tiler took us to some old, unused, building.  
>IT SMELLED HORIBLE!<br>However, I learned to deal with the stench.  
>That was where I met my first love...<br>TREECKO!  
>Now, it is true, we are both different type pokemon, but that never has mattered in the past.<br>Atleast, not that I know of.  
>The importent thing was that Treecko was a female, and I was a male.<p>

I realized what a aweful trainer blindkid was, but I held my emotions and tried to look happy.  
>The other kid could see, maybe he should've worn a blindfold.<br>I know now that site didn't matter too much in pokemon battling.  
>But anyway, where was I.<br>Oh yes.  
>He just lost a battle with this dude named Tiler.<br>Blindkid's name, I found, was Aaron.  
>I could see the penguin pokemon had... Emotions for Treecko.<br>I teesed him a little about it.  
>We didn't stay but for eproximately 1 hour, and 56 minutes.<br>Piplup tried to make friends with Treecko the whole time, and I made friends with a few Rattata.  
>Belch.<br>We left and contenued on our way.

...  
>I made friends with Treecko to a certen extent, but I needed more time.<br>All too soon, we were gone and at the pokecenter in the next town.

That night, MR. Stumb- sorry, Aaron, didn't seem to sleep well.  
>I asked Natu if he could mind read and see what he was dreaming, but he said:<br>"I can't, a dark force seems to be doing something, and my psychic powers can't reach inside!"  
>This freaking scared me outa my mind.<br>In the morning, Aaron julted awake, and started a tumbling game with us.  
>Afterwards, he took off his overskin, don't ask me how, but he did it all the time, and then said some unfermiliar words when he heard that the window was opened.<br>I asked Natu what the words ment, but he wasn't much help.  
>"There like icing on a cake, you can't go with out them." He said.<br>At any rate, we traveled on, and came to sleep in a cave.  
>When we woke up from our rest, I heard runing water.<br>I hadn't heard it before.  
>The cave was built in the side of a mountain, so I didn't see how there was any water when there wasn't before.<br>The thing was, when I looked out, it was like we were in a sea.  
>Aaron came out, I tried to stop him, but he didn't seem to notice me.<br>Well, I helped him, with Natu's help, and we made it to the pokecenter, where we were healed along with Aaron.

Well?  
>I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last release, but I'm going to try to post more often again. <p>


	7. Chapter 7 Trials part I: the questioning

Chapter 7:  
>Trials part I: The questioning.<br>It was June 16th before I finally had to discover the pains of the Pokemon world.  
>I hadn't caught any other Pokemon, so it was still just me, Piplup, and Natu.<br>I'm not complaining, not in the least.  
>They were a handfull as it was.<br>Natu always plays "Peck on the blind kid", and Piplup learned to play too.  
>They both knew Peck, and I hoped this could come in handy later.<br>We were walking on route 5, and I was about to fall over I was so tired.  
>We rested for a few minutes under a large tree, and fell asleep.<p>I woke up in a dark room.<br>I've told you before how I could see light, but not color or shapes.  
>I was chained down with what felt like metal chains.<br>I was lying on a very very hard serfice.  
>My first instinct was to scream, but there was a funny sinsation in my mouth.<br>I realized after a minute that I was gagged.  
>So, I came to the aweful conclusion that I had first thought.<br>I was captured, kidnapped, whatever.  
>I at once wanted to see if I still had my Pokeballs, but as every part of my body was chained down, I sadly could not check.<br>"So, I see our little friend is awake now." A unfriendly low voice said.  
>"Who are-." I said, being cutoff by the other voice.<br>"It concerns you not."  
>"I am a vicious man with no pitty in my heart, so if you don't listen to your orders, things will be very, very pleasant for my Houndoom." The voice said minacingly.<br>"What do you want!" I said, not asking, but yelling.  
>"Just for you to answer some questions." The voice said.<br>"I'll never!" I said.  
>Maybe I shouldn't have started things out like that all things considered.<br>Suddenly, a pain like none that I had felt before hit my arm.  
>I could hear blood falling and being licked up by something.<br>"That was what you will suffer if you refuse to answer my questions." The voice said.  
>I heard the licking stop and a contented growl from a houndoom.<br>"First of all, how did you get here and where did you come from?" The voice asked.  
>"A woman warped me here from the USA." I said.<br>I didn't see what was so bad about telling somebody that, but I should have thought before I opened my big fatass mouth.  
>"USA?" The voice said.<br>"Earth?" I tried.  
>"Earth." The voice said, "Your still on earth kid, and there's no USA."<br>*Erm.* I thought.  
>"Another world." I said.<br>"Now that's what I thought." The voice said.  
>"Tell me, who's this bi*** who took you to this world?" The voice said, starting to creap me out..<br>"I don't know." I said, truthfully, as I don't remember her giving me her name.  
>Pain.<br>Blood.  
>Lick.<br>Contented Houndoom.  
>"Ahhhh!" I yelled, "I really don't know!"<br>"WAS IT RUBY!" The voice said, becoming, if possible, even more vicious.  
>A sudden jult in my stomach.<br>I remembered the woman saying her name now.  
>"Y-no!" I said defiantly.<br>_Repeat sequence of torcher_  
>"Tell me truthfully!" The voice said with force.<br>It was odvious he already knew, but I still tried to ly.  
>I did this 3 times before I finally caved from intense pain.<br>"Y-yes." I said.  
>"No ferther questions than." The voice said.<br>I was suddenly untied, but before I could move, I had a mass of houndoom on me.  
>It grabbed me in it's jaws, and I thought it was the end.<br>It wasn't going to kill me, though.  
>It was simply carrying me somewhere.<br>Where was the only question in my mind.  
>About 2 minutes later, I was roughly thrown in to a room, and the Houndoom sat guarding the door.<br>I checked my pockets for my pokeballs, but of course, they weren't there.  
>I couldn't move or the houndoom would get a low growl in his throat, and shoot a worning fire attack.<br>So that's how I ended up with no Pokemon, stuck in the same position for hours and hours on end, and several excruciating pains that needed mager medical attention.  
>Could it get any worse?<br>Probably.  
>I ended up falling asleep because of the pain.<p>

What woke me was someone messing with my wounds.  
>"Stay still." A unkind female voice said.<br>"Master Xyon wishes you to be healed of your wounds, because he thinks there might be more uses for you." The woman said.  
>I assumed correctly that Xyon was the questioning man from earlier.<p>

After I was bandaged, I was given a shot to make me sleep.  
>The woman tried extra hard to make it a painful process for me.<br>I was instantly asleep again.

I have no clue how many days I was trapped in this rattata hole of a prison, all I know is that it was horible.  
>Piplup, and Natu were the only things on my mind as I waited for more to happen.<br>The houndoom couldn't watch me constantly, but when he was away, somebody closed the prison door and I could hear the sound of growling Pokemon on the other side of the door.  
>I wasn't sure what they were, but I guessed there were about 5 of them.<p>

One day while Houndoom was not on guard duty, I tried to figure a way out of this perdicument I had somehow gotten myself into.  
>I was pacing, because this had always made me think in the past.<br>Pacing, thinking, pacing, thinking.  
>Pacing, Thinking, boring, boring.<br>I supposed that I could always knock out the next person to open the door, but to much could, and had a 99.99 chance of happening.

I, thankfully, wasn't called in for more painful questioning.  
>*How many days have I been in this horible place.* I thought.<p>

I heard a peck on the cell door.  
>A blast of what sounded like water hit the door.<br>Then, a weird thing happened.  
>As if some magical power were forcing the door to open, the door made a strange sound, and opened.<br>"Piplup!" Piplup said.  
>A heavy mass of happy Piplup was suddenly ontop of me.<br>"PIIIIPPPPPPPLUUUPPPPPP!" The Pokemon said, overjoyed, and not letting me forget it.  
>"Hi Piplup!" I said.<br>I couldn't have been more thrilled to have been reunited with my Piplup.  
>"Natu?" A questioning pokemon asked.<br>"Natu?" I asked in astonishment.  
>"Natuu!" Natu responded, pecking me on the sholder.<p>

When we were next released from our pokeballs, our trainer wasn't anywhere arround.  
>Instead, we were faced with a very evil smelling man.<p>

I tried bubblebeaming him, but he just laughed and released a Dustox from one of the ball thingies that me and Natu our kept in.  
>It used psychic powers to keep me still.<br>He seemed to be evaluating me.  
>"Weak." He proclaimed.<br>"You aren't worth nothing verman."  
>"Your as bad as your teamate, Natu.<br>I longed for him, landing on the pokeball.  
>It opened, and Natu came out.<br>He teleported me and him out of there.  
>We tried forever to locate our trainer, but it took several days before we finally found him.<br>A big broot of a Houndoom was blocking the door, and aimed a flamethrower at us.  
>"Yikes!" I piplupped.<br>It didn't hit us, but we had to get our sorry tails out of there.

We waited for some time before that evil man came and returned the Houndoom.  
>After that, we went to the door and tryed to open it.<br>It wasn't working, I even tried a bubblebeam.  
>Natu finally opened it with a psychic attack.<br>Trainer Aaron was standing in one spot, stunned.  
>I jumped for him, in the happyist reunion ever.<br>Well, this is the beginning of a little series of action chapters for you.  
>I hope your all still enjoying the story.<br>Yes, this chapter, I think, is a little short and I seem to be making a lot of those lately.  
>I'm very sorry for that.<br>School and life are annoying.  
>Not to mention the 850 subscribers I have to satisfy on YouTube.<br>Just emagine how shorter and spaced out the chapters would be if I used facebook, twitter, or myspace.  
>I don't. <p>


	8. Chapter 8 Trials Part II: The Escape

Chapter 8 Trials part II: The escape and other things.  
>I suddenly heard something coming toards the cell and I instinctively hid my Pokemon.<br>It helped when Natu bounced 2 pokeballs on my head.  
>"Ahh!" I yelled when the pokeballs hit me, but natu gave me a harsh peck on the back of my head.<br>"Return.: I wispered, returning my 2 best friends in to the spheres.  
>I hid them as best as I could.<br>Where to hide them was the only question.  
>From what I had discovered, the cell was completely bare.<br>I wasn't even alloud a bed to sleep on.  
>Atleast I wasn't chained.<br>That would make things impossibly worse.  
>Knock BANG!<br>The newly repaired door that Natu had fixed earlier was wrenched open and a mass of burning hound was penning me to the ground.  
>Then, several more pokemon entered the cell.<br>A Houndour, a poochyena, a sneasel, and others who's growl I could not hear over the houndoom's loud growls.  
>I decided to fight.<br>I hadn't managed to hide my pokeballs intime, so I threw Piplup out of his ball.  
>"Piplup? Pip pip pip!" Piplup said, aiming a Bubblebeam at the Houndoom.<br>It was enough.  
>Houndoom was off of me, and I was able to stand up.<br>All the other Pokemon were quickly on top of me, and, in despiration, I threw a empty Pokeball.  
>Note:<br>My empty pokeballs weren't taken from me when I was captured.  
>Neither was my pokedex, but it had been damaged and broken when I was captured.<p>end note.<p>

Suddenly, a big part of the ruckus was gone.  
>"Who did I catch?" I asked out loud after the pokeball clicked.<br>"Go Pokeball!" I said.  
>Suddenly, burning dog was on top of me, and I tried to get it off.<br>And then it hit me.  
>"Re-re-return?" I said, almost asking.<br>The dog was gone.  
>I had captured the Houndoom.<br>But how?  
>I thought that was xyon's pokemon.<br>I didn't want the Houndoom.  
>*what the heck am I supposed to do now?*<br>I tried releasing the Houndoom again, and quickly ordering it to be stil.  
>"Hoooooundoom!" It growled.<br>I returned Piplup, and then ordered Houndoom to flamethrower the whole room, and then I ran!  
>I ran until I thought that I'd fall over with exhaustion.<br>I had left Houndoom's new Pokeball in the cell, and I had mentlely released it when I did.  
>I wondered if that would work or not.<br>It didn't seem to concern me at present, though, so I didn't worry too much.  
>I somehow avoided running straight in to a wall surprisingly.<br>I heard some pidgeys making they're bird wracket, so I thought that maybe, just maybe, I had found the exit.  
>Wam!<br>I ran in to a wall, realizing to late that it was a window that I had misstook for the door.  
>So much for not running in to anything right?<br>"So, it looks as if we have a visiter." A cold, low voice said.  
>I instantly remembered the voice.<br>Xyon was right behind me, and I quickly turned arround.  
>"I see that you escaped from our gracious hospitality." He said.<br>"Gracious hospitality my ass!" I retorted.  
>"Language!" He said, sounding like a brother that was going to tell on "mommy."<br>"You can't make me go back to that cell!" I said, using the most effective defiance tone I could muster.  
>"Oh?" Xyon asked.<br>"That's right, I've set it on fire!" I said, hoping that Houndoom had done as ordered.  
>"That's no good reason not to go back, I'm sure you can handle a little heat." Xyon said.<br>"Urmm," I was thinking fast.  
>"Ah! you can't make me go back if you lose to me in a Pokemon battle!" I said victoriously.<br>The man threw back his head and laughed!  
>"HAHAHAHAHA!" He said, "Then go on, throw your first pokeball!" "Oh right I will! go Piplup!" I said.<br>"Piplup?" The penguin questioned.  
>"Just stay cool Piplup." I said.<br>"Go! Mightyena!" Xyon said.  
>The usual pokeball's noise, and then a low growl.<br>*Does this guy specialize in dogs?* I thought.  
>"Piplup use bubblebeam!" I said, not discouraged by the fact of the aposing pokemon being a full evolution.<br>"Piplu-." Piplup said.  
>He was caught off guard when, with out orders of any kind, the mightyena bit him.<br>Piplup was unable to battle.  
>Natu was sent out, but Mightyena just stepped on Natu to faint it.<br>I returned Natu, and headbutted Xyon.  
>I mean hay, it was kind of my only chance.<br>He was odviously not prepared for this, and he staggered for a mear second.  
>It was all I needed, though.<br>I was running again, not with as much luck as earlier.  
>I had to pick myself up many times before I escaped.<br>It was a huge building I was in.  
>Where the hell was I though?<br>It wasn't very long before I was outside.  
>A guard stopped me, but was also unprepared for my headbutt strategy that had saved my life once already.<br>I knew it wasn't safe for me to run anymore without my Pokemon guiding me, so I released Piplup.  
>"Now Piplup, we need to run from here as quickly as possible!" I said with ergency.<br>"Piplup." Piplup said, apparently understanding my situation.

I was stopped by officer Jenney apon reaching the city that Piplup had taken me to.  
>"Let me see your ID." She said.<br>"ID?" I enquired.  
>"Your Pokedex." She clarified.<br>"Oh." I said simply.  
>I felt dread in my stomach.<br>"Th-the Pokedex that broke?" I asked.  
>"Oh I understand now, thief!" She said.<br>"W-w-wait!" I said.  
>"Yes?" She asked.<br>"Pr-professor Ash, he gave me my starter." I said.  
>"Oh, you know professor Ash." It was not a question.<br>"Yes mam." I said.  
>"O." She said simply.<br>"Then we'll just go to the station and call PROF. Ash." She continued.  
>"Oh hello Officer Jenny." Professor Ash's kind voice said over the telephone.<br>As soon as we had reached the station, I was sat in a wooden chair.  
>Officer Jenny had called PROF. Ash, and now I was just waiting for things to be cleared up so I could go to the Pokecenter and sleep.<br>"Hi Professor, long time no see." Jenny said in to the telephone.  
>"I was just curious if you knew this young trainer who wondered in to Gray River city."<br>Jenny turned on a video thing.  
>"You left my daughter!" He said when he recognized me.<br>It took me a second to realize that he was talking to me.  
>"Urm... but she didn't want to travel wi-with me." I said.<br>I knew it was a pore excuse, but thankfully, Officer Jenny interupted the conversation before I was repromanded.  
>"So you know this young man?" "Of course I know him!" PROF. Ash said, "He was the only blind boy I ever gave a Pokemon."<p>

They talked for a few more minutes, and then I was aloud to take my Pokemon to the center.

Well how was this one?  
>The reason for him catching the Houndoom and how will be explained in feuture chapters.<br>This is the end of the short Trials thing. 


	9. Chapter 9 Gyms

Chapter 9:  
>Gyms.<br>9:33 AM 06/22/2010 I must say that, after that adventure that spand the length of apparently 6 days, I was more than happy and contented to sleep in a Pokecenter bed.  
>Nurse Joy gave me a new Pokedex that PROF. Ash had payed for.<br>Maybe he doesn't hate me?  
>I found that everything on my Pokedex was automatically backed up ever so often to my online trainer account.<br>I made a mentle note not to put anything very personal on my Pokedex.  
>I only realized later that the information was kept private, even from police officers, accept in case of murder, and The professor.<br>It was a rainy day, and the temperature fell all the way to 66 degrees.  
>I wasn't eager to get up this morning, June the twenty-second, because my body was sore from the last week's torment.<br>I finally got up when my Piplup pecked me on the ear.  
>"Ouch!" I yelled.<br>I went over in my mind wether or not to scold him, but I decided he was just trying to awaken me, and that I should just lieve it alone.  
>It was 10:05 AM when I strolled out of the Pokecenter in to the crowd of Gray River City.<br>I wasn't sure where to go next, as I had no clue where I was at all.  
>"You a trainer?" A stranger asked me.<br>I was well aware of the cruelty of some strangers, even more so because of the previous days.  
>"Yes." I said.<br>I must have been looking nervous, cause he said "My name is Marcus Aurelius."  
>"I suppose you're looking for the gym?" He asked.<br>"There's a gym here?" I asked.  
>"por supuesto mi amigo!" He said, in what I thought was Spanish.<br>"There are 8 gyms in this region." He said, holding up 8 fingers.  
>"Brion, the water gym leader of Gray river city, Amber, the fire gym leader of mount prothius, Joshua, the Flying gymleader of aerial city,<br>Proxis, the Ghost gym leader of shadow canion, dracko, the Psychic gym leader of fullmoon city, Suzanne, the Normal gym leader of palace beach,  
>Drew, the Dark gym leader of Dark Haven, and finally, Marcus Aurelius, the gym leader of magma town." He said, taking down a finger with each gym.<br>"Wait." I said.  
>"What did you say your name was?"<br>"Marcus Aurelius mi amigo." He told me.  
>"But you said that marcus was the 8th gym leader." I said confused.<br>"S ." He said.  
>"Then you are the 8th gym leader?" I asked, but I didn't need to hear him say "s " again to know that I had guessed correctly.<br>"Could you take me to the gym?" I asked.  
>"ciertamente!" He said.<br>I took this to mean he would, but I had no clue what "ciertamente" meant.  
>So, finally, after my over half a munth of traveling, I ended up at the first gym.<br>I walked inside, with Piplup guiding me so I didn't run in to any thing or any one.  
>The gym really had nothing to make you suspect that it was a water type gym.<br>It was a straight forward gym.  
>Literally.<br>"AH!" A young sounding Male voice said.  
>"I finally get to battle the first blind person, atleast in the last 5 centuries, that has ever received a Pokemon training licence!" He said, excitedly.<br>"PROF. Ash told me about you starting a journey, but I had my dou-." He cut off in mid sentence.  
>I was left to guess what he was going to say, and I'm pretty sure that my guess hit home, or very near it.<br>"Well well now." The Gym leader said, "Let's start the battle."  
>"It shall be a 2 VS 2 battle, with no substitutions for the Gym leader.<br>The challenger is aloud to return his Pokemon." The referee said all this as if he had been saying it all of his life, which he probably had.

"I'll start with you, Oshawott go!" The gym leader said, followed by a pokeball noise.  
>"W-who?" I thought.<br>I had never heard of Oshawott before.  
>"oshawott fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, Oshawott retaliates immediately by slashing.<br>The scalchop on Oshawott's stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade.  
>Be careful around this Pokemon." The Pokedex said all the information in a simi-monotone.<br>"I've never heard of this Pokemon." I said.  
>"It is a Unovian starter Pokemon." The gym leader said.<br>"Unovian?" Is that the region we're in?  
>"No, and you miss understand me." The leader said.<br>"Unova is the region that Oshawott is from."  
>I was confused.<br>How come I had not heard of this Pokemon?

note:

Notice the date that I got warped to the Pokemon world. June 1st 20110.  
>I would have only known vaguely who Oshawott was, and I would have thought of him as mijumaru then.<p>

end note.

So, now I am faced with a new Pokemon.  
>How can I handle this?<br>I contemplated which Pokemon to choose.  
>In the end, I decided to go with Natu.<br>"Go Natu!" I said.  
>"Natu!" The Pokemon said joyfully as it came out of the ball.<br>"Oshawott get ready!" The leader said.  
>I was nervous that he was odviously expecting me to make the first move.<br>Just to be sure, I waited a few seconds.  
>When he did not order Oshawott to attack, I decided I must attack first.<br>"Natu, use confusion!" I said, trying to sound confident, so that my Pokemon wouldn't question my order.  
>"Oshawott, use Water Pulse!" The leader said, just as confident, if not more so, then I sounded.<br>"Teleport out a there!" I said, paniced.  
>I had a reason to panic.<br>The confusion completely failed, and Natu didn't have time to use Teleport.  
>"Urrr!" I growled, barely resisting the urge to sware.<br>"Natu, Peck!" I said.  
>Natu flew toards the pokemon, and pecked it viciously on the head.<br>"Wott wott!" The Oshawott cried in protest.  
>"Oshawott, use your water gun attack!" The leader comanded in a not unkind voice.<br>"Natu Teleport!" I yelled.  
>This time it worked.<br>Wether it was because Natu wasn't already using an attack, or because Water gun was weaker, I didn't care.  
>All I knew was that maybe, just maybe, I could use the teleporting strategy to win this battle!<br>A minute past, with me telling Natu to run toards Oshawott and then teleport away.  
>Finally, the gym leader told his Oshawott to use Tackle.<br>I told Natu to stay in place, not to teleport.  
>Then, I told Natu to teleport behind Oshawott, and lift it with a Confusion attack.<br>I could tell that all the teleporting was making Natu insanely tired, and I vowled not to use the Teleporting strategy to this extent again.  
>However, this time, the strategy did work.<br>Oshawott was lifted up in to the air, being levetated higher and higher.  
>When Natu couldn't take the strain any more, he let Oshawott fall to the gym floor.<br>Oshawott fainted, and Brion returned his Oshawott to it's ball.  
>"Oshawott is unable to battle, Natu is the winner!" The Referee said.<br>"Now, time to get things really started." The leader said.  
>If I was nervous before, then I was really nervous now.<br>"Go, wingull!" He said.  
>I sighed with relief.<br>A wingull.  
>How hard could it be?<br>I didn't even think that it could possibly be difficult.  
>I was used to the games.<br>Wingull wouldn't be a problem on the games, so he can't be that bad in reality, right?  
>Wrong!<br>"Natu, confusion!" I yelled.  
>"Wingull, use stockpile!" The leader said.<br>I didn't pause to worry about this, not at all.  
>"Natu, use nightshade!" I said.<br>"Stockpile again!" He said.  
>Stil no wavering hope from me.<br>"Natu, use leer!" I yelled, wanting to take down the rising defenses.  
>"Wingull, use stockpile one more time!" He said, and Wingull complied.<br>"Natu, Peck!" I said.  
>*Why isn't this Wingull going down!* I thought.<br>"Wingull, spitup!" The leader said.  
>I don't know what happened next.<br>All I know is that a second later, the referee was saying "Natu is unable to battle, Wingull wins!".  
>Now, I finally was beginning to worry.<br>Even more so when I sent out Piplup, and Wingull used Roost to completely heal itself.  
>"Urrr!" I growled, just like before.<br>There's no need writing down the next couple of minutes.  
>It can easily be summed up as humiliation.<br>Piplup uses watergun, Wingull stockpiles, Piplup uses Peck, Wingull stockpiles, so on and so on.  
>The spitup was just as powerful this time, but Piplup was far enough away that it didn't hurt him as much.<br>And then, like a Pikachu's Thunderbolt, it hit me.  
>I needed to attack it before it could stockpile or heal.<br>It loses it's defenses when it uses Spitup or Swallow!  
>Also, my Leer with Natu wouldn't hurt, either!<br>My heart was racing with anticipation.  
>What if I stil pull this off?<br>"Piplup, use Peck!" I yelled.  
>"Wingull use-." The gym leader was cut off by Wingull's inraged cry as Piplup hit home with Peck.<br>"Uh." The leader said, "This isn't looking pretty."  
>"Piplup, follow up with a Bubblebeam!" I said.<br>Piplup shot the large spray of bubbles at the apposing Pokemon.  
>Then, it was over.<br>The announcer was announcing my victory, and then a cold gym badge was being pressed in to my hand.  
>"Y-Y-YES!" I said, not believing that I actually won the battle!<br>When I returned to the pokecenter, I awarded my pokemon by taking them to a local restaurant.  
>It didn't even take half of the prise money!<br>Even with the taxy cost included!  
>We were all full, and in Piplup's case, sick.<br>"You shouldn't have aten so much Piplup." I scolded him, but I wasn't mad.  
>I had my first gym badge, plenty of money, and a full stomach.<p>

Well, how did this one turn out?  
>Did I forget something?<br>Did I mess anything up?  
>Please review this one, because I put a lot of effert in to this one! <p>


End file.
